


A Small Surprise

by Asianninja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: A one-shot of winning a game, and the Portland team and Tobin go out for dinner, but with the lack of Tobin's girlfriend, she feels empty. But there is a blissful tiny surprise for her at dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot I wrote up. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Sexy times with Tobin Heath and Christen Press.

As the crowd cheered in the stadium, Allie tackled Tobin to the pitch screaming.

“HARRY!!! WE DID IT!”

They rolled around on the field and Tobin laughed and let the other teammates dogpile on the two. Portland celebrations are the best.

 **Announcer** : _“Portland Thorns with the winning goal, assisted by Meghan Klingenberg and scored by number 17… Tobin Heath!”_

The voices of the fans echoed throughout the field, ringing the eardrums of Tobin’s. She loved how their fans stuck with them with every season and every game. Portland was an amazing city filled with love and incredible people. Tobin can remember her experience when she moved to Portland. She ventured out into Rose City to find a small coffee shop. She found a small sized coffee shop with vibrant colors on the inside and outside of the building.  
With every step, she had a bounce in it. She would look at the culture formed and blended in with the architecture. The smell of fresh coffee beans and the wind blowing in her hair as Fall came around. She loved when the snow blanketed this city, giving her more of a reason to have love for this city, her Rose City, Portland, Oregon.

-

Fresh and out of the shower in the locker room, Tobin dried her hair with her towel and got changed into her joggers and Champions shirt. Slinging her orange bag over her shoulder, she turned her phone to life checking her notifications.  
She had six messages. Two from her mom, two from Ashlyn and two from Christen.

She opened Christens first.

 **Chris 1:00pm** _:good afternoon, cutie! Good luck today at the game! I'll be cheering for you!_

 **Chris 5:38pm:** _great job, baby! I'm so happy for you! I miss you and I wish I could celebrate with you. Love you!_

Tobin sported a grin on her face as she texted back a reply.

 **Tobs 5:57pm:** _thanks, babe. I wish you were here too! Three more days! I love you too!_

She then started to read her other messages she received.

 **Mama bear 5:40pm** : _you did amazing! The family was watching you! So proud of you_!

 **Mama bear 5:40pm:** _can't wait till you come back home, sweetie!_

 **Ash 5:30 pm** : _SICK JOB OUT THERE, TOBSSSS!_

 **Ash 5:31pm:** _YOU KICKED ASS!_

The soccer player began to tap on her phone, sending back texts saying; ‘thanks’ and’I Love you’s’ to her mom and Ashlyn for supporting her.

She started to walk out the door and put her phone into her joggers pocket.

Her phone vibrated and she quickly pulled it out, in hopes to thinking it was Christen. It was only Allie. She saw her profile picture enlarge on her screen with a green phone button on it. She tapped it and answered.

“Yes, Harry?”

“Yo! The whole team is heading out for dinner! But I forgot my jacket at your apartment! Could you run over and bring it for me?”

Tobin quilted her brow, it was too warm to wear one in June  
“Har, it's 70 degrees out, you don't need one.”

Allie began to whine into the phone. “Harry! It's my favorite one! And it goes really well with my outfit that I have on. Please!!!!”

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine, but you owe me!”

“I know! Thank you Harry! Love ya!”

“Yea yea.” She hung up and reached for her keys on her lanyard.

She chucked her gear into the back of her car and got into the driver's seat of her Jeep.  
She turned her key to spark it to life and drove to her apartment to retrieve the jacket.

-

“Harry, I don't can't find it!”

Tobin had rummaged around her apartment for the stupid jacket. She checked her closet three times and in the living room. Lifting and ripping apart her couch cushions to see if it got wedged in between.  
She continued to look in the most likeable places that Allie would forget it. She then started to search in inconvenient locations. As of kitchen cupboards, the tv drawers, her own personal closet in her room. Tobin gave up and called Allie to let her know she had no luck.

“Hey! Harry! I was just about to text you and saying I found it in the back of Lindsey's car. It was under a bunch of shit.”  
Tobin heard a faint muffle “my car isn't that dirty, Long!

“Thanks, Har, you made me waste half an hour of searching my damn apartment and made it messy.” She took a gander of her used to be vacuumed and put together apartment, to an utter pigsty.

“I swear, Harry, I'll come over and clean it myself. But after tonight. Now come on, get yourself down here for dinner!” She heard the phone click with and end and slid her phone back in her pocket.

She grabbed her leather jacket and her house keys and exited the building.

-

On her way to dinner, Tobin has been checking her phone constantly in her car's cup holder when she hit a red light. Usually Christen would text back within seconds, but for some odd reason, her phone wasn't buzzing.

Maybe she's with her family. Or teaching yoga.

Her heart faltered a bit from the lack of contact with her girlfriend. She missed being in the warmth of her arms whenever she hugged her. She missed the sweet lingering kisses they would give each other. She missed everything.

Finally pulling up to the parking lot, she found a parking spot and retrieved her phone and keys. Entering the building she instantly heard the faint voice of Emily Sonnett in the bar.

“There she is! Number 17…. TOBIN HEATHHHHH!” Lindsey Raised her voice to the highest octave that had Tobin pushing her fingers in her ears.

“Is she already drunk?” She whispered to Meghan.

“I think you and I both know the answer to that, Tobs.” As the girls settled in, they were lead to a table and they all took their seats.

When the appetizers came out, Tobin didn't touch her salad, her eyes were set on her phone, waiting for it to light up, but there was still no message from her favorite girl. Everyone was in full conversations with each other, but Emily saw Tobin staring at her phone

“Tobin, calm down. She'll come back. She may be busy with something.” Emily nudged her in the elbow with hers and smiled gently.

“Yea you're right.” With that, Tobin slid her phone off to the side and began to dig into her salad.

-

Halfway through dinner, their entrees were served to them. Most of the girls ordered pasta and some ordered chicken alfredo. Tobin decided on some good old spaghetti.

Yet, there was still no message from Christen. It was only 7:30 though.  
Tobin pushed that thought aside and jumped into a conversation about Game of Thrones with Allie and Emily.

“No way! I hate that little brat! He such a stuck up little shit!” Allie seethed through her teeth as she continued to munch on her pasta.

“Are you kidding?! I love Geoffrey! He's maniacal!”  
Allie and Emily were in a full blown out argument.

“Dude, Geoffrey murdered Eddard! Eddard, Emily!”  
Tobin glared at Emily.

“He did not simply murder him….”

“What about when he overreacted like a bitch when he got attacked by Arya’s wolf!” Allie interjected from across the table.

“He had a good reason too! Arya was about to hurt my baby!” Emily started to complain.

“I thought Kelley was your baby…” Meghan muttered under her breath and Tobin let out a deep laugh.

“Fuck off, Kling.” Emily threw the finger towards Meghan and she got a grin in return.

They continued to rant about Game of Thrones with Emily when the waiter offered them desserts.

“I know what Tobin would like for dessert…” Lindsey snickered and winked at Tobin.

“What do they have?” Tobin was clueless to the little jab Lindsey made.

The other soccer girl tossed her head back and laughed. “No, Tobin, it's about what they don't have.”

Tobin was completely puzzled and gave her a look.  
“I don't get it.”

“No worries, we already ordered you something you want.” Tobin narrowed her eyes at Horan.

  
“What'd you order?...” smirks and grins spread through the team's faces all around the table. Tobin was about to retort something until she felt warm hands cover her eyes.

Someone bent down and whispered into the midfielders ear. “They ordered me…” the voice tickled the hairs on Tobin's neck and she bit her lip.

Christen.

Her eyes were suddenly free from the hands and she turned her head. She jaw dropped at least 20 floors as she stared at her girlfriend.

She dressed in a sleeveless red dress, not too fancy but not to casual. Her hair was cascading over her one shoulder and was naturally curly, the way Tobin loved it. She had thigh high black boots, and wore small diamond earrings that dangled slightly. She looked so fucking sexy right now. Tobin could feel the heat drop down to her core between her legs.

“Chris?”

The green eyed girl opened her arms. “Well? Are you going to stare at me all night or hug me.”

Tobin didn't need a second thought as she sprang up from her seat, bumping the table and almost spilling her wine glass. She instantly wrapped her long arms around the girl's waist and buried her face into her hair. She felt Christen weave her arms up and around Tobin's neck and pulled her in closer to get more touch from her body. The midfielder inhaled through her nose. Jesus, she smells so good right now. I fucking want her.  
She pulled away slightly and pushed her lips forward to kiss her lustfully. Taking her plush bottom lip in between hers and nibbled softly.

“Okay, that's cool, it's not like we're trying to eat or anything.” Emily's voice broke them from the kiss.

Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin again and hugged her, she flipped her middle finger up behind Tobin's neck at Emily.

The brunette pulled back and sat down. Christen looked around for a chair, but Tobin tugged her hand to sit in her lap.

“How are you here? Why are you here? Don't you have to be with your family? I thought you were doing something with your family. You told me you were going hiking or something-” the girl’s rambling was stopped by a soft finger pressed to her lips.

“Slow down there, babe. Yes, my family and I were supposed to go hiking and then bike on a trail, but the weather forecast changed dramatically, saying it was supposed to thunder and rain all day and night. So, I took the quickest and first flight to Portland. Allie helped me stall you. She had you go to the apartment, so I could sit down and chat for a bit with your team.” Tobin kissed the pad of Christens finger as she listened.

“See! You said that I owed you! I brought Christen here, so technically I don't owe you anymore.” Allie threw a wadded up napkin at Tobin head. Tobin glared back at her and retained her focus to the beautiful girl sitting on her lap.

“So when you were on your way to dinner, I drove to your apartment, dropped my stuff off and changed into this,” Christen gestured down to herself at her little red dress.

Tobin leaned in for a kiss and Christen met her halfway. “And I also tidied up your place. What the hell happened in there? Was there a tornado?” Christen raised a brow.  
Tobin gave a brief story from her point of view and Christen giggled.  
“You're welcome baby, So I guess this is a small surprise.” Christen smiled and kissed Tobin's forehead.

“Are you kidding? ‘Small’ babe, this isn't small. It's huge.” The brunette girl’s eyes were filled with shock, happiness, and wonder.

“Thank you baby.”

The night went on and the girls told Christen about how gloomy Tobin was without her for the last week. Tobin blushed hard and felt the heat go up to her cheeks. She blocked them out and played with Christen’s bracelet on her slim wrist. Whatever the girls were telling her girlfriend about her was making Christen laugh.  
Tobin missed her carefree laugh. She loves to hear it. She wants to be the cause of it. Christen slid further into Tobin’s lap and wrapped her arm around her shoulder to keep her balance.

Emily was acting out Tobin when she kicked a ball at a dog at open practice one day and Christen covered her mouth in a gasp.

“Was the dog okay?!” Christen was always caring for dogs. It didn't matter if it was hers or some strangers.

“Yes, baby, the dog is okay. Thanks for worrying about me, when it came running after me…” the brunette girl let out a pout.

Christen bent down and kisses her bottom lip. “I'm glad you're okay and not some dogs chew toy, B”

-

The night was coming to an end at dinner, but Lindsey wanted to go clubbing, she was able to convince the whole team except for Tobin.

She just wanted to take Christen home and lust over her. She wanted to take her to bed and fuck her senseless.

Lindsey was whining at Tobin for her and Christen to come.

“Lindsey, shut the hell up! It's obvious these two lovers haven't seen each other and they want to jump each other's bones. Let them be!” Meghan pushed Lindsey the other way down the sidewalk.

Allie turned her head and yelled, “HAVE A FUN NIGHT HARRY!” She giggled and ran off with the team.

The two went off themselves and Tobin intertwined her fingers with Christen’s on the way to her car. Tobin was about to open the side door for her girlfriend, when she was suddenly pushed against the metal of the car and lips her pushed against her, hands tangled in her hair and pulling roughly. The intensity Christen had, spurred Tobin on. A deep pull in her stomach made her wet and wetter. She needed release. But she was too close.

Tobin groaned and slid her hands down Christen’s silk dress and down to her ass to cup it. Tobin kissed back eagerly and let Christen take control. After making out for a while against the car, Tobin pulled away and Christen let her lips find Tobin's neck and sucked. Leaving bruises all over her girlfriends tanned neck. She didn't care if Tobin was going to get made later, she wanted to make sure that Tobin was hers.

“Chris, babe? Fuck.” Tobin hissed out as Christen bit her collarbone hard then ran over her mark with her tongue. Tobin could feel the heartbeats in every bruise that was forming on her neck.

Tobin wanted her. But, she wasn't going to fuck her out in the open public against her car.  
She abruptly pushed Christen back a little and bit her lip. “As much as I want to fuck you, there's no way I'm going to do that in public.”

Christen leaned in and brushed her lips against Tobin's ear and bit her earlobe. “Take me home. Now.”

Tobin had a flip switched inside her. She ushered Christen in fast in the car and ran around to get in her seat. She threw the car on and threw the car into drive as Christens hand trailed up to the waistband of Tobin's joggers.

It wasn't that far of a drive, but right now it felt like 2 hours.

Tobin was going 50 in a 35 on a road. Thankfully she had the right set of mind to stop at stop signs and red lights.  
In the meantime, Christen had her hand slipping down into Tobin's joggers. Pushing past her underwear and swiping her finger through her folds. She heard the driver let out a shaky breath.

“Fuck, Chris.” Tobin's hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles went white. She was afraid she was going to leave permanent little ridges in the steering wheel.

Christen went over the console and found her jaw with her lips. Sucking, biting, and licking all the while as her hand was down in Tobin's pants.

Christen, herself was getting majorly aroused from Tobin's reaction. She let out a soft moan in Tobin's ear as she felt the wetnesss in her pants. “Baby, I want you…” she continued to nibble on her jaw.

“I'm not gonna make it home if you don't stop.” The brunette let out a strained voice.

“Mmm, I don't mind.” She pushed her finger inside of Tobin and she heard a sharp gasp.

“Christen…” luckily she was only a few yards away from her apartment. She skidded her car into her driveway and snapped her car into park. She didn't have time to catch her breath and Christen unbuckled herself and crawled over top of Tobin's lap, placing her knees on either side of the girl's hips beneath her. There was growing desire uprising in both of the girls. Desperately wanting to meet their own needs.

Their lips met in full force of desire and need for each other. When they breathed in, the inhaled each other. Letting the scent of both of them intake in their body and push them even further to a breaking point. Tobin pulled the keys out of the ignition the while she was still kissing her girlfriend mercilessly. “Inside, now.” That was all Tobin needed to hear to open her door and wrap Christens legs around her waist. She shuffled up the steps to the door, she had to let Christen down from her waist to open the door. Her hands were shaking violently as Christen started to feel her up from behind. Tobin's breath began to get choppy.

She pushed the key in and twisted, then kicked the door open, dragging Christen into her threshold. Tobin slammed her palm against the door and shut it with a slam. She locked it and dropped her keys to the floor.

They both kicked off their shoes and pushed them to the side. Tobin slid her jacket off and let it hit the floor. They both stood a foot apart and gazed in each other's eyes. And if on cue, they both took one step and their hands were all over each other's bodies.

Lips fusing together, fighting for dominance. Tobin pushed her tongue into Christens mouth, begging for entrance, which she was gladly given. Feeding off on each other's arousal and throaty moans.  
Her tongue explored her mouth and re-familiarized itself with the territory from the absent loss of contact over the last week. Christen moaned into Tobin's mouth with the feel of her tongue inside.

Tobin pushed Christens dress up to her thigh and went inwards to feel her. She pulled back and gasped. All she felt was bare smooth skin at the apex of her thighs.

“You're not wearing anything…” Tobin struggled to get her sentence out.

Christen nodded and bent her neck to attack on her girlfriends. “I know, I did it on purpose. And I treated myself to a spa two days ago.”

This had Tobin on fire. She did this all for her. And only for her. She was so fucking lucky.

Tobin let a deep growl erupt from her chest and she lifted Christen up by her ass, having her girlfriend wrap her legs once again around her waist.

Tobin found the courage to lift her feet and walk to her bedroom. As the kissed, Christen started to rock her hips into Tobin's hard stomach, finding friction to relieve her. Tobin's hand reached behind her and tugged the zipper down her dress, opening the back and slipping her hand inside to find the skin of Christens. She burst through her bedroom door and walked until her knees hit the edge of the bed, she laid Christen down and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist as she mindlessly lost herself in kissing her girlfriend. She put her head down to kiss her neck, potentially leaving her mark.

Christen fumbled with the hem of Tobin's shirt and finally was able to tug it off of her, roaming her hands over her abdomen and the tight muscles flexed beneath her palms. She reached around Tobin's neck and pulled her closer to her own body. She needed to feel her, wanted to have her inside, but she needs to take care of Tobin first.  
She hooked her leg around Tobin and flipped their positions, ending up with a breathless hot and bothered girl beneath her. “Chris..” Tobin managed to breathe out.

“Shush, baby.” Christen began to roll her hips into the core of Tobin's. Earning a moan from the brunette beneath her.

She reached behind her back and pulled the zipper down fully, she stood up from the bed and let the dress drop in a puddle of sill material at her feet. She stood stark naked in front of her gazing girlfriend. She heard Tobin's breath hitch as she held herself on her elbows.

Christen remembers the first time she ever slept with Tobin… when her clothes were stripped off her body, her first instinct was to cover herself, but Tobin assured her that she loved what she saw and loved her body.

Now, Christen has done then countless of times, getting down bare in front of Tobin. She didn't feel embarrassed. She didn't have any shame. She felt safe and comfortable with this girl that she loved.

Not wasting anymore time, she crawled slowly back on top of Tobin, like a tiger hunting its prey. The way Tobin was looking at her made her more turned on. Her pulse started to quicken and her breathing became strained. She grabbed Tobin's hands, urging her to sit up. She kept eye contact the whole time as her fingers grazed the hem of her bra teasingly. Tobin made the first move and crushed her lips to hers. Their teeth clashed in the haste to taste each other. Tobin whimpered into Christens mouth, practically begging for more.

Tobin tasted of sweet red wine and spice. She wanted all of her. No, needed.

After dancing her fingers over her bra, she lifted it up over her head. Tobin lifted her arms above her head to assist her. Tobin leaned forward in attempt to reconnect her lips, but Christen had something else in mind. She placed both hands firmly on the shoulders of Tobin and shoved her hard, forcing her back down to the bed.

Tobin saw the hunger in her girlfriend's eyes. It was quite scary, but a big Fucking turn on. Tobin managed to swallow. “Baby?” Christen grabbed both of her wrists and placed them above her head. She let her lips tickle the girls chest and up to her neck, panting in her ear. “Do you trust me?” It was the only question that needed to be answered before they continued.

Tobin nodded her head and closed her eyes. “Yes.”

“Stay here.” With that, Christen’s weight was lifted from the bed and she went to the far side of the room for her suitcase.

Tobin lifted her head to watch Christen bend over and rummage in her suitcase on the floor. She saw as her girlfriend stood back up with one of her hands behind her back, hiding something.

“Close your eyes,” Christen husked.

“Christen-” she was given a stern look and Tobin closed her eyes obediently.

She felt cool metal clasp around both her wrists, her eyes flung open and tilted her head up to her arms. She was handcuffed.

_Kinky…_

Her girlfriend had cuffed her to her own bed. Who would've thought that Christen would've been the first one to use handcuffs in this relationship.

Tobin pulled on her arms, wondering if these cuffs were secure. Her movements were stopped as Christen began to slide her joggers off along with her underwear. Tobin lifted her hips for Christen to fully get them off. She felt her nails against her legs as she took them off, sending goosebumps on her skin.

_This is going to be one hell of a night…_

Christen straddled her girlfriend once again and dragged her nails down her stomach. Tobin arched her back into the touch and bit her lip.  
“Fuck, baby, please.” She needed Christen to touch me more.

“Please what?” Christen gyrated her hips into Tobin's abs, rubbing her wetness up and down her stomach. Pushing her clit into the hardness of her core.

“God, I want you, Chris.” Tobin raised her hips to meet Christen’s. Christen had her lips kiss up to her breasts and licked around her nipple, purposely avoiding the hardened nub. She pinched Tobin's other nipple between her fingers and pulled. This had Tobin squirming underneath her. Her head gloriously thrown back and her mouth open. Christen loved this sight. She loved to see this side of Tobin that was only for her to see. Loving to her her breathless moans go out in the open and into her ears. She's missed this.

With Tobin at Christen’s will, she latched onto her nipple with the warmth of her mouth. Giving into to Tobin's needs and she flicked it with her tongue.

“Yes…” Tobin arched further into Christen’s mouth. She gasped when Christen bit hard, then caressed it with her tongue.  
Christen’s hand traveled slowly to the wetness between her girlfriend's legs. She needed to be touched so badly.

“Don't tease me, please.” Tobin turned her head to sink her teeth into her bicep above her head.

Christen smirked and ran a finger between her soaking folds. Both girls let out a satisfied moan. She pressed the palm of her hand against Tobin's clit and let her girlfriend rock her hips for friction.

“Fuck, thank you.” Tobin was needy at this point as her chest heaved. She deftly rolled her hips into Christens hand hard.

Christen let her girlfriend ride her hand for a couple more minutes as she continued her manipulations on her chest. She then kissed down Tobin's lean slender body between her legs.  
She nestled herself between her legs and swiped her tongue up Tobin's labia.

Tobin let a guttural moan fall out of her mouth with her head thrown back into the pillows. Christen repeated this again and again until Tobin was jerking her hips up to her mouth. “More, Christen. Keep going.” Christen swirled her tongue around Tobin's opening and had her thumb circle her clit tightly. Hearing Tobin's moans were music to her ears as they got louder and louder. The girl thrashed beneath her and her hips bucked wildly into her mouth.

Christen then latched onto her clit and sucked hard. She entered a finger inside of Tobin, after she got used to one she had pulled back and pushed two inside of her, curling them up against her soft walls. Tobin was a goner by now. The veins in her throats started to pop out and she tilted her head back as she became vocal. Tobin took one glance between her legs and caught dark grey orbs staring back at her.

This made Tobin come undone.

“Fuck! Don't stop! Right there!” Tobin practically screamed.

Christen pulled Tobin's clit between her lips and flicked her rapidly, bring her over the edge to her orgasm. Her fingers pumped in and out at an impressive rate. Tobin's arms jerked above her head in her restraints, digging the metal into her wrists as she tugged.

“Oh… oh! Christen! I-I'm g-gonna cum!”

Christen gave one final thrust of her fingers and one swipe of her tongue against Tobin's clit, Tobin's body stiffened and her legs were shaking. She jerked her body up and then fell back into the bed. Christen removed her fingers and pushed her tongue deep inside of Tobin's core, lapping up her orgasm as she let her ride it out. Tasting the natural liquid of Tobin as she came. When she came back to earth, she was relaxed and Christen was still licking Tobin's wetness up.

“Chris, n-no more. Please.” Her body flinched when Christen licked her each time.

Christen relented and sat up with a grin on her face. She crawled back up to Tobin's arms and Uncuffed her wrists. Tobin immediately grabbed her girlfriend's face and pulled her lips to hers. Tasting and licking herself of of Christen.  
After fully tasting herself off of Christen, she wrapped her caramel girl in her arms and snuggled her, letting Christen rest her head on her chest. Tobin let her eyes fall closed into darkness.

“When did you own handcuffs?...” Tobin muttered with sleep in her voice and broke the silence.

Christen traced circles on Tobin's stomach and hummed. “That's a story for another time, baby. Go to sleep, you had a long day.” She kissed the underside of Tobin's jaw and closed her eyes. Tobin moaned softly and pulled the sheets over their bodies and pulled Christen closer.

“This was definitely not a ‘small’ surprise. Thank you Christen.” Tobin let out into the room and kissed the top of Christens head.

Christen giggled softly and responded “you're welcome, Tobs. I love you…”

“I love you too…” and with those last words, they were both blissfully out and asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, leave a comment!


End file.
